Lost, Divergent
by LostLlamaCrew
Summary: Tobias, a young boy in school, gets lost on his way home. He meets someone strange, but why? This is a Halloween/spooky story... It's going to scare your pants off you!
1. Part 1

**Okay guys so here is a little story I wrote that you can read to your friends around Halloween. It is based on the book Divergent, by Veronica Roth. This is a creepy story that crawls up your spine... Or whatever... and it's going to be epic. I hope you like it!r**

**Info you need to know:** _in this story, Tobias isn't very popular, and He does not know Tris. This is around the time when Tobias is 16 and it is before he chooses dauntless as his faction. Also, this is in 3rd person POV. Enjoy!_

It was a normal day in abnegation, Tobias was moving from class to class, trying to ignore the dauntless bullies around him.

"Hey Tobias!" Shouted a dauntless named Zeke, "or should I call you Four-eyes?" He continued. Tobias was often made fun of for wearing his dorky glasses, but he needed them to be able to see as well as the other kids. Zeke ran up to him, grabbed Tobias's glasses, and began to run away with them.

"Hey, give those back!" Tobias demanded trying to chase after him. He tripped over the other kids wondering the hallways, and hit his nose on the floor. Tobias's nose started to bleed, so he hovered his hands over it in pain.

"Aw," Zeke teased, "is the stiff going to cry?" Zeke and his friends began to laugh, and Tobias clenched his teeth. As soon as Tobias's face became Red with anger, a candor teacher named Mrs. Brown saw him on the floor and instantly looked towards Zeke. Zeke threw Tobias's glasses on the floor, causing them to shatter. He set out running and motioned his hand towards his friends. They ran behind him and out the door. Jumping into the passing train, Zeke and his friends glared back at Tobias. Surely, they would get revenge.

Mrs. Brown held her hand out for Tobias to grasp. She helped him up and gave him a tissue pouch that she had in her pocket.

"I'm sorry those delinquents keep bullying you," she apologized, "but if you want them to stop, I suggest you man up and tell someone." Mrs. Brown thought she was giving out good advice, not knowing that her words only made Tobias feel worse about himself. In response, Tobias just sniffled and wiped the blood from his nose with a tissue. "Do you want to go home for the rest of the day?" She asked, waiting for the response she knew was going to be, "Yes".

Just as she expected, Tobias answered, "Yes please." Mrs. Brown started towards the principals office, when Tobias stopped her. "Wait, Mrs. Brown, do you mind not telling the principal about this? I don't want my dad to know..." He asked. Mrs. Brown looked back with her eyebrows lifted in confusion. She shrugged her shoulders, as if agreeing she wouldn't tell the principal about the incident. Of course, Tobias knew she couldn't keep a promise, she was candor after all. But he knew it would still buy him time from being beaten.

"Tobias?" She began, "do you need a ride?" Asked Mrs. brown. Tobias shook his head no. She nodded her head, still looking confused. As Tobias started to walk out the door, Mrs. Brown interrupted.

"Tobias, is everything alright at home?" She questioned him. Tobias froze. This could be his only opportunity to tell someone about him being beaten, but he decided not to tell her.

"Everything's fine," he assured her, and then he walked out the door. As Tobias walked home, he was scared that she knew he was lying. He had been told many times before that he was a terrible liar by people from every faction. Those who were from candor were the first to know when he was lying. Mrs. Brown was candor, so she must have known he lied about his home, he thought to himself. Tobias tried clearing his head. He looked around the streets, not recognizing where he was. Tobias didn't see anyone anywhere. There weren't even any faction less people where ever he was, so where was he?

**okay so there was part one, this was supposed to be a one shot but it was was too long... If you want more, please review!**

**with hugs,**

**fangasmXD**


	2. Part 2

**okay you guys I don't Want to keep you waiting, but is don't own divergent, or anything to do with it. Enjoy!**

Tobias looked in every direction, all he saw was abandoned and broken down buildings. He began to retrace his steps, trying to get back to his school. All of a sudden, he saw something other than an abandoned building. It was a cemetery. On the other side of the cemetery, Tobias could see abnegation. Tobias took a gulp, he was always freaked out by anything that had to do with death, but it was the only way to get him home. He walked up to the dusty black gate and pushed it open. It made a long creak, and made Tobias's heart thump louder. He stepped onto the field of stones, and continued down it towards the other side. Suddenly, Tobias heard laughter. He looked to the direction in which he had heard it. There were trees, lots of them. Tobias took another gulp.

"Hello?" he asked, "is anyone there?" As a response, he heard more laughter, and not just that, he also saw a figure of a girl running from tree to tree. Tobias sighed. "Oh good, for a second there I thought I was going crazy. Can you help me?" He asked. This time, there was no response. Tobias slowly walked up to the tree he saw the girl behind and circled it. The girl was no longer there. Where could she have gone, and how did he not see her?

Tobias began to worry. It was becoming dark and he didn't want to be in an abandoned cemetery at night. So he walked back over to the gate and tried to open it. Someone had put a lock on the gate when he was gone, Tobias could not get out. Now, Tobias was scared. Why would someone lock him in there? He thought to himself, he took a deep breath, and turned around. There, behind him, was a girl who looked to be a couple years younger than him. Tobias jumped back, he hit his head against the gate and exclaimed,

"Ow!" he whined, rubbing the swelling bump on his head, "why did you scare me like that? Never mind, I knew I wasn't going crazy when I saw you earlier, why did you run?" He asked the girl.

"I thought we were playing a game," she whispered, "what are you doing here?" She asked sounding worried.

"I got lost on my way home and I saw my district on the other side of this cemetery, so I decided to go this way... What are you doing her-" before he would finish, the girl shushed him, pressing her cold finger tips to his lips.

"You're from abnegation too?" She asked in a whispery tone, looking around frantically.

"Y-Yes, why do you care?" He whispered back, "and why are you so cold?" He questioned her.

"It's nothing," she assured him as she took a step back, "who are you?" She continued.

"Tobias, Tobias Eaton. Who are you?" He replied, looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I'm... well... I can't tell you here, come with me." She commanded running into the forest. Tobias wasn't sure if he should go with her, but he decided he would rather go than stay in the cemetery. He followed her deep into the woods, where he could no longer see Abnegation. By now, it was completely dark out. Tobias was still scared, so he stayed close behind the cold girl. Finally, they came to a stop. They were in the middle of no where, surely no one would hear her name.

"Okay," she stated quietly, looking around to make sure no one was watching, "my name, is Tris Prior." Tobias looked around, he wondered why she didn't want anyone to hear her name.

"Why was that so hard to tell me?" He asked sounding confused, looking at her pale skin, watching her as she shivered.

"I didn't want my brother to hear, he doesn't like being woken up." Woken up? Tobias thought, why would he be sleeping anywhere near here? Tobias didn't question her reasoning, he just nodded his head.

"You look cold, here." Tobias took off his jacket, and wrapped it around Tris's arms. Still, she continued to shiver. Tobias felt bad, like he needed to do more for her. Of course, this is what any abnegation would think. He guided Tris over to a tree stump, and sat down on it beside her. He wrapped his warm arms around her freezing skin, and held her in his arms. Tobias didn't think much of this, he was only trying to help her become warm. No matter how hard he tried to warm her up, she would not stop shivering.

"Are you alright?" Tobias asked sounding worried.

"No, I mean, I am fine." She reassured him, trying to stop shaking, "I'm just... Sick. I'm sick and I don't like to be out in the cold. That's all," she smiled convincingly. Tobias nodded his head, knowing that whatever sickness she had, was not minor. He held her tighter, but this time because he worried for her, it was more of a protecting hug.

"Tris, you're so much nicer to me than anyone else, why?" He asked waiting for a response. A few minutes later, Tris finally replied.

"You remind me of someone I once knew. He was dear to me, but he was taken away unwillingly. I can't find him, I never will." She stated hesitantly.

"Well... I wont leave you like he did. You can keep me. Can I keep you?" Tobias questioned her, his heart thumping at a faster pace than usual. This time, Tris did not respond. He did not question her again, instead, Tobias kept is hold of her, his arms were beginning to feel numb, her skin was as if it were frosty. Soon, he was able to fall asleep with her in his arms.

Tobias woke up and it was morning. He felt more warm, the sun was shining and there was no longer a frosty feeling on his arms. For some reason everything was warmer than the night before. Tobias soon realized why. Tris was no longer there, and he was laying on his front porch in front of his house's door. Tobias stood up quickly. He looked around and rubbed his eyes. It was true, he was back to his own home, safe and sound. Tobias opened his front door, and his dad instantly ran up to him and pushed him inside. Tobias fell to the floor, and looked up at his father. His face was tense, and he looked like was going to kill him.

"Where were you last night?" His father questioned him sounding angrier than ever.

"I-I got lost, I didn't know how to get home," Tobias answered looking up at his father.

"Oh really? Then how did you get here so easily this morning?" He asked him as if he thought Tobias was dumb.

"I don't know, I woke up on the porch," he tried to convince him, instead his father just became more furious. He picked Tobias up by the shoulders and slapped him across the face, forcing him to fall back to the floor.

"Who were you with?!" His father demanded, more serious this time. By now, Tobias was in tears, he was scared for his life.

"I-I was with this girl I met yesterday," Tobias cried.

"Oh really? I didn't think you liked girls!" His dad teased him, "what was this so called 'girl's' name?" He taunted Tobias.

"Tris, Tris Prior!" He yelled at his own father, causing his father to become silent, or at least that was what he thought.

"Who was it really?" His dad asked after a few seconds of silence.

"I told you, it was Tris Prior!" He shouted at his father, now shedding tears.

"That's not possible!" His dad yelled, "Tris Prior died of hypothermia with her brother in a snow storm ten years ago!"

**Okay guys I hope you liked this story, I hope it spooked you out! If you want more, review!**

**With hugs,**

**FangasmXD**


End file.
